Moanna
by AeriaGloris10
Summary: A ficlet starring Ofelia, now Moanna, and her faithful servant, the Faun. The young princess finds comfort in her friend as she adapts to her new life. May contain spoilers!


Here's a small Pan's Labyrinth oneshot before I get set on working on my FMA, without actually having read a PL fic.

PhantomCat901: GET TO WORK!

Me: Weeaahhh! I'm trying! But there's a conspiracy against me to stop my updates! TT

PhantomCat901: THAT ISN'T AN EXCUSE!

Me: (cries for hours) Ah, well! I'll get an update up before I leave for my trip on the 22nd! Now, here's _Moanna_. ENJOY!

* * *

It seemed like only a few minutes ago that her step-father had fatally shot her. But Ofelia knew it an entire day had passed. Amazing. A day since she had left the horrific world she had grown up in. Now she was in a golden room, far bigger than her room in Vidal's house. The bed itself was enormous, taking up almost a quarter of the room. The sheets were gold and red, set to match the princess's wardrobe. She reached out to them, almost afraid that she'd damage them. They were warm and soft.

A sudden memory of her past life here suddenly came upon her. Ofelia sat on the soft bed, taking one of the pillows and traced it with her small fingers. She began to think about her own life. She was ashamed to admit that she couldn't remember much about her father, a poor tailor. She still remembered the long drive from their home town that had made her pregnant mother ill. The only way she was able to escape was through her fairy tales. But her mother and stepfather disapproved of fairy tales…

"Your Highness…? Princess Moanna…?"

Ofelia looked up, startled. It was the Faun, bowing at her doorway. "Please, forgive the intrusion, Princess Moanna…"

_Moanna_…That name sounded so foreign. Ofelia knew that she would have to get used to hearing it.

He was still speaking, "…I was merely inquiring about thy whereabouts, since no one could find thee. Is all well? I hope the room is to thy liking."

Ofelia smiled in appreciation, "Thank you, everything is wonderful. It's just that I'm having some thoughts…" Her eyes dropped to stare at the pillow. It was as if she was tracing her own memories upon it.

The Faun walked slowly towards her and said "I am here to be thy guardian and counsel, Princess. Thou may ask anything of me and tell me anything." She smiled inside, remembering Mercedes' kindness. She could still remember the lullaby the housekeeper had hummed to her. She hoped the Faun would be just as kind, "I'm just thinking about all that's happened. Everything in Spain was falling apart, and all of a sudden, I found out I'm a reincarnated Princess. It was like something from my fairy tales."

The Faun gently ran a large hand across Ofelia's hair. She found it oddly comforting, as if he had done this everyday of her life. She continued "I don't know if I can _be _Moanna if I can't even remember her life." She thought about the King and Queen's hopes of their lost daughter returning, and how disappointed they would be if they realized they had made a mistake.

The Faun understood her fears, and wanted to calm the young princess. "Highness, soon Moanna's memories shall be absorbed into thy essence and become apart of thee. But thou will still be the child who grew up in that twisted world above, and thy parents knew that from the start." He held her small chin with a clawed finger, "Rid thy mind of those fears, Princess. All will be well." His large, black eyes looked into hers, and he said softly, "Thou art as lovely as thy mother."

At least the Queen looked like Ofelia's own mother. She could take a small comfort in that. The Faun grinned toothily and said "Perhaps thou would like to see the library?" He knew she would enjoy that.

A smile quickly appeared on her face. He was right.

Excited, she asked "Are there many books?" The Faun laughed heartily "Of course there are many books! There are fairy tales, love tales, mystery tales, and adventure tales..." She put her small hand in her large one as he led her out into one of the vast halls. As he continued telling her about the numerous volumes in the library, Ofelia knew that she would be alright.

She remembered what she had said to the giant toad.

"I am the Princess Moanna. I am not afraid…"

* * *

Read and review!


End file.
